They say it's MARRIAGE?
by inuyasha'syerbua
Summary: What happens when a carefree princess find out she's getting married? Total Chaos. Pairings: InuKag, MirSan
1. Chapter 1

**They called it Marriage, I say it is torture**

**By inuyasha'syerbua**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.:BooHoo: I shall steal these characters sooner or later!**

**Chapter 1**

**Breaking the news**

_With Kagome_

She woke up as the sun heated her fragile and delicate face. _Hmm…Another day in castle _she thought as she stood up _Another day to put up with until I get away with this. Go with Sango to a wondrous getaway. Away from here!_ She admired herself in the mirror. She had magnificent, slightly wavy raven hair, chocolate brown eyes and princess-like features. After all, she is a princess. She studied her hands. Her hands are caroused because of archery and sword fighting. Suddenly there was a knock on the door that interrupted her thoughts. "Princess Kagome, breakfast." a voice said softly, "Your family is waiting for you in the dining room." "This early?" she asked, "They have something very important to tell you." The voice answered as Kagome opened the door. "Ok, Sango and thanks." Kagome said as she walked with Sango. "Lady Sango we need you." A voice shouted. "Ah Kagome, I will see you later ok?" "Fine."

_In the dining room_

"Good Morning!" Kagome said as she entered the dining room. "Morning to you too." was a reply. Kagome went to her parents to kiss them as a sign of respect and love. "Kagome we have to tell you something." Her parents told her "What is it?" she asked.

"Kagome whatever you do, don't freak!" Souta said "I won't you freak!" she said as she was about to tackle him. "No seriously."

":Cough: Kagome. You know the present condition of this country, right?" "Yes!" "Well we have considered it best for the people to join forces with the Takahashi Kingdom by using a very strong bond called marriage." "This relates to me, how?" "You as a princess will be getting married to the second son of InuTaisho or also known as Inuyasha." "What! I'm getting married to someone I don't know! This is insane! Inhuman! Just plain…" "Kagome, zip it!" "Sorry Mom." "Kagome I know this is hard for you. Kikyo will also be getting married to the eldest or Sesshoumaru. She is doing it for the sake of the people. You should do the same." "No and I don't want to!" And with that she left to her room screaming her head off. "Just give her time. She'll come around."

_In Kagome's room_

_Why do I have to marry?_ She thought as she was crying in her bedroom _Kikyo will be getting married so they won't need me getting married. I'm only 16 and never experienced 18 and then I'm marrying. Only when I'm 18 I get to go on trips without parents when I'm getting married! And why do they always have to compare me with Kikyo! She is doing it for the sake of the people! Ahh!_ Sango entered her room _She must have already been told._ Sango thought _Poor thing! I have to comfort her. She is my best friend._ Kagome was surprised as someone put his or her hands around her. She looked at the face of the person who hugged her. _ Sango. _Kagome thought. She then transferred her head to Sango's stomach and then she wept. "I can't do this Sango!" Kagome said between hiccups.

Knock! Knock! "Yes." Kagome said tiredly "Kagome-hime, your ride is ready." Her handmaiden said "Ride? What ride?" "Your ride to the Takahashi Kingdom so you can meet your future husband, Inuyasha." "Okay. Is my things packed already? Will Lady Sango be accompanying me in this trip?" "Yes and yes." "One more thing, when will I be leaving?" Sango thought _She doesn't sound so happy. _"Right now as soon as possible." "Okay, let's go." And off they went outside.

Inuyasha'syerbua: So what do you think peepz?

Kagome: I think it was absolutely marvelous except for the part that I was about to tackle Souta and never done it.

Souta: You are sooo mean.

Kagome: Older sisters are supposed to torture their younger brothers.

Inuyasha'syerbua and Sango: Yeah!

Souta: I hate you so much right now.

Inuyasha'syerbua and Sango: Let's get some pizza and mojos from Shakey's!

Kagome: Sure. Watch out for the next chapter, The Unpleasant Road Trip. Come guys lets change. This corset is so killing me.

Inuyasha'syerbua: Hey peepz remember to **_REVIEW!_**


	2. The Unpleasant Road Trip

**ThAnKs! FoR ReViEwInG!**

**Note: Those who reviewed will be recognized in the fourth chapter!**

**They called it Marriage, I say it is torture**

**By inuyasha'syerbua**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. But I will soon have them with this genius plans:shows plan:**

**Chapter 2**

**The Unpleasant Road Trip**

_With Kagome and Sango_

_Uh. _Kagome thought _Why is this so bumpy? _"Um, Prescott **(A/N I know it's a western name so BEAR WITH ME!)**, can we chose another road? Why this bumpy and deserted road? Why not use the main road?" Kagome asked. No way was she going to put up with this any longer. "Because princess," Prescott answered "taking the main road is risky. There are plenty of thieves on the way to the Takahashi Kingdom. Besides, this road is faster. Taking the main road takes 5 whole days while this only takes a few hours." "Okay. When will we be arriving?" "Soon."

_10 minutes later_

"Um, Prescott," Kagome asked "I'm thirsty. Can we stop for some water?" "Sure Princess!"

The carriage stopped as Kagome went outside to a lake and got water.

_15 minutes later_

"Um, Prescott," Kagome asked "I'm thirsty. Can we stop for some water?" "Sure Princess!"

The carriage stopped as Kagome went outside to a house and got water.

_20 minutes later_

"Um, Prescott," Kagome asked "I'm thirsty. Can we stop for some water?" "Sure Princess!"

The carriage stopped as Kagome went outside to another house and got water.

_25 minutes later_

"Um, Prescott," Kagome asked "I'm thirsty. Can we stop for some water?" "No Princess! You're delaying our trip! I know you don't like to marry, but this is no way to do it!" "Sorry!"

_1 hour and 45 minutes later_

"Um, Prescott," Kagome asked "I'm thirsty. Can we stop for some water?" "No need! We're here!" Kagome gulped. _Here? To my husband? To my death?_ "NO!"

inuyasha'syerbua: So I updated na! Very short? I know!

Inuyasha: When will I arrive?

inuyasha'syerbua: Next chapter! Remember to **_REVIEW!_**

Sneak Preview:

_He approached the figure that has her back facing him. He approached her very slowly. Once he reached her, he placed his hand on her right shoulder and twirled her. She let out a sound of gasp. He sniffed the air and smelt…..he smelt anger, nervousness, fear and confusion. 'What's this?' He thought 'She is enjoying it?' He shrugged the thought off. He stared intently her eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes. She felt melting into his amber eyes. She didn't notice his face go closer and closer to hers. She let out a gasp when she felt his lips on hers. She had no trouble responding. He himself couldn't help but melt into the soft kiss. Suddenly they heard a soft chuckle that made them forget what they were doing and turned to her. All they saw was a smirk on her face!_


End file.
